


BuckyNat Smut

by MariaBronn



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mild Painplay, Pain, Submission, Top Natasha Romanov, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Its just what the title says ;)But I'd read those tags if I were you.





	BuckyNat Smut

It started when Natasha was just a little bit more horny than usual. 

She was sitting next to James, their tongues sliding and pressing, his hands tugging at her blue tank top. She ignored his hands and kept her tongue against him. His fingers, warm and cold, explored what little he could get to.

That was the woman’s favorite, to rile him up by kissing and kissing and kissing, never once touching his cock. She wouldn't relent until James was begging audibly. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he would jolt his hips up and be met with air. He needed her to touch him. 

“Na-Natasha…” He panted into their mouths. 

“What is it, babe?” She looked into his Coca-Cola brown eyes. 

“Please hurry up and touch me. Or get more naked. Something.” 

Natasha smirked and looked across James’ entire body. His face was pink, his broad chest was heaving under his black long sleeve shirt, his pants looked absolutely uncomfortable with his cock trying to poke up.

“Hmm...you want me on your lap?” She patted his thigh. 

“Yesss…” He begged. His cock was so needy. 

Natasha pulled her tank top off and swung her left leg over his thighs. He immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She felt hot against him. Her pussy was so close but still not there, the two layers of pants and underwear were offensive to Bucky. But he knew Nat wouldn't let him have his way for another few minutes.  
Nat let him push his cock against her. He rammed his hard on against her, he could feel the softness of her pussy and the strongness of her thighs on either side of him. He was panting and wanting Nat to do something, anything in response. How did she do that? She never made a sound, she never rutted up against him in return. It was maddening. James moved his hands from her hips to the button on her pants, but his hands got swatted away. 

“Please.” 

“Please, what?” 

“Please let me see.” 

“See what, baby?” 

Natasha was relentless. She just wanted to hear him say ‘pussy’. Bucky, if allowed to top, was beautiful with dirty talk. But Nat liked to make him beg instead. 

“I wanna see your pussy. Please.” 

“Alright, good boy.” 

James smiled blissfully when her pants pooled around her ankles. Her little panties were red. Not a bit of lace. But gorgeous. He grabbed for her hips again, to pull back down against his aching cock. But she backed up. He would've gotten up and pulled her close again but Nat could get grumpy if he did something like that. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” She tutted him. 

“But...Nat…” his lips parted and red from her sucking on them made him look like he was pouting. Which he was, but it added to the scene. 

“You asked to see. You didn't ask to touch.”

Did he really do that? Dammit, Barnes. 

Nat sat down on the coffee table and spread her legs in front of the needy man. Her hands glided over her thighs the sound of skin sliding against skin made Bucky start to undo his pants. 

“No.” 

“Bu-” 

“You may not.” 

His hands rested on his lap. 

Nat continued running her fingers over herself before pulling the panties to the side. She was a fleshy dark pink and was already wet. Her fingers went deep into her and out again. She winked at him.

The man sighed and bit his lip. God, she was beautiful, but when she looked at him like that it was something even more than beautiful. 

Her fingers were plunging into her fast and hard and James longed to be those fingers. Stretching her, feeling her spasm around him, making her moan. But that's not at all what Natasha had in mind. 

She rubbed her clit and pounded herself harder. Nat moaned loudly and pulled her fingers out. She was dripping wet. Soaked all over her pussy. James wanted to press his face into her warm, wet, yummy pussy. 

“James.” She called. 

He got up excitedly. 

“Get undressed.” 

He speedily obliged and was soon left standing naked in front of her. His cock was standing straight up. It yearned to have attention. Nat walked to him and grabbed it. He moaned in relief. She squeezed him so hard he whined. 

“I thought you wanted this?” 

“I do, I do!” 

“Good boy.” She ruffled his hair. She began tugging on his cock, making James let out little breathy moans. She worked her hand up and down, up and down. James wanted to press his cock against her pussy but knew that he would have to endure what came next. 

“You ready, baby?” 

He nodded. 

“And you're sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Nat backed up a few steps. She walked fastly back to him and raised her bare foot. It came up hard between his legs. His balls /hurt/. 

Pain flooded over him. Reminding him he was weak. Reminding him he didn't have to be made out of steel. He was human. He wasn't the Asset. He wasn't the Winter Soldier. He was a man. Simply a human, and humans feel pain. The pain reminded him that he was still capable of feeling. 

He choked back a sob. Nat cupped his chin, “You okay, James?” 

He nodded. “Do it again.” 

Nat smiled knowing he was alright. She had been worried about this idea of his. But he explained that he needed to feel pain to remember who he was. She could understand that. 

She brought her knee up to him slowly and rubbed his burning red balls lightly before ramming her knee into him. 

He shook and fell on his knees, a choked sob falling from his lips. Nat knelt down to him. She opened her arms to him. James melted into her body. Pain helped him remember who he was and this soft comfortable woman he loved helped him heal. 

She kissed the top of his head before tipping his chin up. She looked into his big brown eyes and kissed him again. He was still hard and soon his hands were on her hips again. 

“Needy boy.” She smirked. She let him explore her body without asking for permission. Both hands glided over her thighs and up her stomach. She inhaled sharply when a cold metal finger found its way to her nipple. It made James smile to see her looking so startled. His hands were playing with the hypnotic mounds of flesh when she decided she wanted more than this from him. 

She began reaching for his cock and sat up so she could reach, her breast falling into Bucky's face. He grinned and gripped her nipple between his lips. His tongue lapped out at her. She dropped her hips into his lap and he gasped loudly. 

Her panties were soft, not silk, but some kind of fabric that felt great sliding along his cock. He kept his face in her chest and kept sucking at her nipples. Her hips moved against his and it felt like heaven. 

His cock was hard and spilling pre-cum onto Nat’s panties. 

“Aww, James, you're gonna dirty them up!” 

“Then move ‘em.” He grunted. 

Nat pulled them to the side once again and began to rub his tip against herself. 

“Wait, Nat let's get back on the couch.”

Nat stood up reluctantly, but James didn't need to know how needy she was, so she helped him up and pushed him onto their couch. She crawled back on his strong thighs and tugged her red panties to the side again. Bucky held his cock to her pussy’s entrance and began pressing. It felt like a blissful magnet, drawing them together.

She leaned into the pressure of his cock and he slipped inside her. Natasha squirmed to get him deep as he could go. The brunette’s face was pink again and he was smiling. Nat began to roll her hips and she ran her fingers through his hair. She snagged a patch of locks and yanked. James moaned and threw his head back. Soon he was gripping her hips in his hands. Her right hip felt the cold metal and her left could feel warmth and his pumping heart beat coming from his wrist. 

He picked her hips up and slammed them down. Natasha got the message and started to bounce her body's weight into his thrusting. She felt his cock sliding in her. She was clenching her pussy uncontrollably. James grunted and moaned as he worked into her body. Nat panted and moaned when he started sucking at her bouncing chest again. He bit her nipple to keep her breast still. It only worked but so much.

The redhead’s orgasm flooded over her and she shook, her legs tensed, and her mouth was wide in shock. Bucky wasn't long after all that tight muscle came around him. His cum shot into her and she moaned again. He was out of breath and red in the cheeks from exertion. 

“Nat.” 

“James.” 

“Again?” 

“Oh my God, I'm not a super soldier. Gimme a break, Barnes.”


End file.
